hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Nakasorachi
''' '''is a Butei enrolled in Tokyo Butei High, Year 2 Class C, and part of the Connect course and is a member of Team Constellation before she retired as a Butei. She later joined the Tohyama Warrior OfficeVolume 26 Summary with Kinji Tohyama and became its president after he stepped down. Since then, she has been able to successfully grow the business and have hired a number of female Butei High students as employees. Appearance Nakasorachi is fairly tall with extremely long black hair that flows down to her waist and endowment both similar to that of Shirayuki. Also, she has long bangs that covers much of her eyes due to preventing others from seeing her squinting all the time from poor eyesight. Her entire body is soft and un-muscular due to a lack of exercise that was caused by a combination of poor athletic ability and being a Connect student. She wears glasses often with her first pair being circular with no frame and her current frame is blank rectangular. Personality Nakasorachi is a shy and timid person to the point where she cannot communicate properly, unless it is through a communication device, especially around Kinj, who she has a crush on. However, despite that she is an extremely intelligent person capable of retaining massive amounts of information and can relay orders through multiple, panicked people in a clear and precise manner without losing her own nerve. She also appears to have an interest in machinery and gadgets probably due to her family owning an audio store. Since she is socially awkward, she spent a lot of free time making handicrafts and playing cat's cradle, showing great skill and dexterity in the latter. Background Not much is mentioned about Nakasorachi's background, apart from the fact she knows Jeanne from sometime ago, and having been in the same class as Reki at some point. Nakasorachi lives with her mother in an old house in Akiba. Her mother is a kind and beautiful women, but seems to be ill or have a weak constitution. Their estate is big enough to include a temple behind the house and would be considered prime real-estate before the bubble economy bursted. The house's front is an audio store that did not seem to have changed since the showa era and has an antique feel. Whilst Nakasorachi was working at the Tohyama Warrior Office, she spent most of her salary caring for her mother, whom she loves dearly, and financing her house's mortgage. Due to her frugality, she does not spend much on herself and her clothes are all quite old. Trivia *Nakasorachi makes a brief speaking role in Episode 5. *Nakasorachi appeared on a volume cover after 20 volumes since her introduction in Volume 6. *The Nakasorachi family have mushroom(s) on their family crest. *Nakasorachi has tried to take numerous certification exams so that she could have more job security in the future. Unfortunately, she failed everything except the level two certificate for cleaning. References Category:Characters Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Female Category:Connect Category:Tohyama Warrior Office Category:Team Constellation